A rush of blood
by dna18
Summary: [TYKA] Kai thinks about it... In fact, he thinks about it all the time! What make him think these things? Find out now...! Some TxK lime... some insanity... some humor... some facts... some stupidity... and some OOCness... RIGHT! 0.0 Weird title


**A rush of blood to the g******

**Dna****:** Ok… I'm back… with another fit of insanity. First, let me introduce you to Rna… my semi-yami who just came back from holidays.

**Rna****:** Hey minna-san…

**Dna****:** Anyway, this is a story inspired while studying for physics… I was doing physics one night and turned the notes to hentai stuff… I cannot believe myself.

**Rna****:** Right, enough talking, hikari, let insanity reign!

**Warning:** Please bear with it even if you didn't get all the facts, they could be intimidating… And it's kind of hentai-ish… Don't flame!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing (other than the story) belongs to Dna's, Rna's nor daA's… 

+++

**Layer 01 - Physics fun**

+++

Kai sat at the back table in the classroom, next to Tyson, his boyfriend. At the moment, they were attending physics class. 

The older boy had never been a huge fan of physics nor mathematics - there are a lot of calculations and formulae involved in physics. No way! 

But Tyson, on the other hand, surprisingly liked physics. It was a subject which talks a lot about the components of a Beyblade, how a Beyblade work and how to operate it to get full potential, physics-wise. But of course, there are more to physics than Beyblading.

They sat quietly, waiting for the teacher to come in. Kai sighed mentally whilst looking at his notes.

Finally, the teacher had arrived and stood in front of the class, clearing his throat a bit.

"Good morning." The middle-aged teacher, namely Kasamatsu-sensei, said. This silence the class. "Today, we'll be discussing about waves, energy and electricity. Firstly..."

Kai sat there, bored of the 'mumble-jumble' and starting to fall asleep. He knocked out of it and tried to concentrate, but his mind could only flow off to the handsome blue-haired angel beside him. Unfortunately, the boy was paying full attention to the teacher before him.

Through one ear, Kai heard the sensei say, "Displacement is the change in position in a given direction."

His mind drifted off as the words slowly begin to fade. He started to image hentai pictures of Tyson and himself, in a bed, gliding their bodies smoothly in rhythmic motion. Then he imagined switching positions, with Tyson on top.

He shook his head at that; couldn't believe he just thought that. He resumed his attention back to the front, shaking his head again.

"...and sound waves are series of vibrations with compressions and rarefactions."

Kai, again, thought of the words carefully in his head and it somehow turned him on. _'Mmm, vibrations... compressions... Tyson...' _he thought and sighed aloud.

"Hey Kai, what's the matter?" Tyson whispered with concern.

"It's nothing... I can't seem to concentrate. The words keep... turning into something else."

"Huh?"

"Just then... vibrations and compressions... it made me think of… vibrators."

Tyson whacked Kai gently, saying, "Hentai." He then blush a little and frowned. "Kai... focus!"

So, Kai tried to focus, just as he had been asked to...

"...so therefore, the shorter the wavelength, the greater the penetrating power."

Kai couldn't help but nudge Tyson, whispering, "Penetrating power" and Tyson went red again, knowing the implications exactly. Kai chuckled inwardly and faced the front, yet again. He wondered whether it applied to *that* or not… _'If it's short, it penetrates better… would it really?'_

Along the way, Kai picked up some other clues and suggestively hinted Tyson, making Tyson go red time after time. 

Sensei-Kasamatsu, not appeared to be tired at all, was going on about something Kai had no idea about.

"If a light beam travels from water to air, it speeds up and turns away."

The slate-haired boy looked at Tyson and repeated the teacher's words insinuatingly, pronouncing each word in the incomplete sentence, "Speeds up and turns away"

The two boys started to build-up tensions as time passes. 

***

Half-an-hour passes dirtily for the two boys sitting far back from the whiteboard. 

Other than that, the lesson went on well; two very excited boys, a tentative yet attentive class and an over-enthusiastic teacher. He was still talking, but this time, it is about electricity.

"If two different charges come close, they get attracted to each other. For example, a negative and a positive attract each other." he said.

Kai smiled at Tyson sweetly and innocently, "Just like us..." which Tyson nodded tenderly at.

"Yes, so static electricity could be produced when a specific object rubbed onto another object. The more you rub, the more electrons would be transferred." Sensei said.

And Kai, unbelievingly, did a demonstration on Tyson. His hand made a grab for Tyson's groin.

Tyson almost jumped out of his seat and went bright, bright red instantly. His face was so red and hot that the eager teacher paused.

"Tyson, you're all red. Is something the matter?" Kasamatsu-sensei noticed and asked with a hint of concern, just out of kindness.

"N-n-nothing sensei." He whispered softly, nearly breathless because of the touch Kai was giving him. He tried to keep a straight face and just when he couldn't help it any longer...

Kai, to Tyson's relief and Kai's dismay, took his hand off Tyson just in time before Tyson moans. 

_'Thank god... What does Kai think he's doing?'_ The younger boy frowned mentally.

"He's a bit sick, sensei. May I take him to wash his face?"

"Oh yes, of course you may. Poor Tyson."

The two left the classroom and ran to a nearby toilet. Luckily for them, it was empty so they went into the cubicle. They got down to business instantly. Kai pushed into Tyson, both impatient to release their tension.

A moment later, they came out of the toilet, feeling satisfied and pleasured, with their clothes and hair messed up. They tidied themselves up and returned to class.

Taking their seats, they saw one of the definitions written on the whiteboard by the teacher in black marker. 

"Friction is the rubbing of two objects or resistance to the relative motion - sliding or rolling - of surfaces of bodies touching one another."

Speechless and florid, Tyson and Kai both looked at each other dumbfounded, whilst pressing onto their, once again, swollen organs.

+++

**End**

+++

**Dna****:** What d'ya think? A bit… hentai, aye? Yea… I'm a weirdo. And Kai… I can't believe he grabbed Tyson…

**Rna****:** Yea… how could he? Did Dna change your mind about physics? 

**Dna****:** ^_^; hehe… If you liked it, please check "Nine" out… it's similar to this story… with different story-lines, of course. I'll update according to reviews (because there's no point in writing if there isn't any audiences...)

**daA****:** Please **review** because it would be a great help/inspiration to my light.

-DNA [04/04/2004]


End file.
